Death to DBZ
by random zombie violence
Summary: Now im up 2 13! Go me! Some of you really like it too. Damn...... anyways, if your a DBZ fanand have some time on your hands, read this. Read it. I order you to read it. See if your favorite character gets killed by my favorite character. PS: Like my pun?
1. Gohan, Dead

Buu and Gohan faced off. They powered up and just as the onslaught began, They were interrupted by a voice. A voice as icy cold as hell itself. A voice that stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop," it said. It was almost like they heard it in their heads. Looking over in the direction of the voice, they saw a guy with black spiky hair and a sword at his side. He held Videl hostage with a knife to her throat. Gohan gasped. The Z warriors standing by all gasped.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted. Buu grinned and took this opportunity to attack. He rushed Gohan and caught him off guard. As he was about to punch, the mysterious man appeared in front of Buu and stabbed him with his curved sword.

Now normally, Buu would laugh and knock the weakling with a mere swat of his hand. Instead, Buu slowly looked down at the blade and then back at the man. He held his stomach and fell flat on his face. The blade was stained with blood; Buu's blood. Everyone stared in amazement. The stranger had killed Buu.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Gohan asked the stranger, a little shorter than Gohan, just laughed. His voice was still as icy cold as ever.

"Gohan, get away from him!" Goku shouted.

"Huh?" as he spoke, the man swung his blade and slashed Gohan across the cheek, cutting deep into his skin. Gohan was forced to look over in the direction where the guy had been standing. Videl laid in a pool of blood. The moment he saw this, Gohan became enraged and horrified. He glared at the guy with intense Sayjin hatred, but all the villain did was throw his had back and laugh. Gohan clinched his fist and punched the guy as hard as he could, sending him flying into the ground.

"Gohan, stop!" Goku ordered. But in his blind furry, Gohan proceeded to attack. He flew at the guy as fast as he could, but he got to close and the guy kicked him in the face. Gohan was knocked back and the man jumped up and knocked Gohan into the air. The Z warriors watched in horror as Gohan was hit from all directions from a dashing shadow. Gohan grunted every time the villain struck him one sweep at a time. Finally, the abuse stopped, and the guy reappeared right next to the spot where Gohan landed. He hit the ground and crushed it. The man stood over him with one hand on his hip, quietly laughing to himself. Goku growled at him and Goten did the same. Everyone else was amazed and speechless.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded. The villain drew his sword and hled it perpendicular to Gohan's heart.

"My name is Shadow," he said. "I'm here to kill you." Goku screamed as Shadow drove the sword through Gohan's heart.


	2. Death to DBZ Part ll

Goku powered up, but Goten rushed him first, followed closely by Trunks. The two mini-sayins attack with a barrage of tiny fist and foot fury, landing every blow to the poor guys' body. Finally, Goten upper-cutted him, and Trunks kick him back down, send dust and earth everywhere. Breathing hard, everyone waited for the dust to clear. Shadow stood there, bloody and beaten, but laughing. The same cold laugh. Like it was a joke. Goten growled. He powered up for a kamehameha attack. Trunks powered up for his double buster. They launched the attack. The area was leveled. Goten floated in the air, along with everyone else. Vageta held Bulma as they flew.

"Goten!" Goku cried. Goten's senses perked up to slow. He only had enough time to see Shadow attack from the air and run him through the back with his sword. The man obviously couldn't fly, because he was hanging onto the hilt and dangling as Goten's vision turned red. Finally, Shadow drew his blade out and jumped to the ground as Goku rushed to catch his dying son.

"Daddy, everything is so....red..." and he died. Goku became angrier. He didn't even notice Trunks falling out of the sky, followed by his own blood. Shadow fell with him. Bulma screamed. The Z warriors were shocked.

Vageta through Bulma aside and attacked Shadow. Shadow turned to him just in time to be run into the ground. Vageta sat atop of him and rapidly punched him, screaming as he did.

"This is for my son!" he yelled. Shadow caught one of his punches. Vageta hesitated and that's when Shadow pulled out a dagger and jammed it into his side. This time Vageta cried in pain as Shadoiw quickly broke free.

"Now it's your turn," he said. Vageta stumbled back holding his side. Shadow held two fingers in front of his eyes, then dashed around Vageta in a circle, creating after images of himself in a circle surrounding Vageta. Then he stopped, and there were only two of Shadow left. The both violently dashed forward leaving a trail of fire behind then and making an X. Vageta stiffened up. He looked down as blood sprayed from his waist and he fell over. He had been cut in half. Bulma screamed. Krillen backed away in disbelief.

"You bastard!" Yamcha scream. He flew towards Shadow and launched a ki attack Shadow took the hit and right when Yamcha went to punch him, he stuck out his sword and ran him through. He yanked it out and stepped forward as Yamcha dropped to the ground. He grinned.

"Who's next?"


	3. Seven Down

Krillen and Tien went after Shadow next, attacking him at the same time. This time Shadow wasn't taking it. He blocked every blow with the side of is blade. He didn't even break a sweat. Finally, the two broke off their attack and retreated back a little ways, breathing hard.

"I don't get it,' Krillen said, hold ins hand. He had broken it over the sword. "Why didn't he do that before."

"He was showing us that he could take it," Tien said. "But I have a strong feeling that he can't dish it out with out that weapon of his." They looked at each other and nodded, then turned back to Shadow. He stood there with his arms crossed.

"Mind if I join?" Piccolo asked. He stepped up next to them, his training cloths off. "Go!" Krillen and Tien rushed him with all their might while Piccolo fired of a volley of ki blasts to distract him. Shadow swung his blade as they closed in on him and hit them all back. Tien and Krillen dodged them, but barely. Piccolo jumped into the air just as they hit. He too barely made it. But Krillen and Tien did not stop their attack.

"Distructo Disk!" Krillen shouted as he fired off his special. Shadow threw his sword into the ground and leaped into the air. The disk hit the blade and was cut in half, sending both halves into a far off mountain.

"Gotcha! Dodon ray!" He shouted. He stopped and launched an attack dead on to Shadow. Krillen flew at him ready to hit him seconds after the attack. Shadow hit the attack straight into Krillen and hit him in the face. Krillen fell from the sky smoking as everyone still alive gasped. "No!" Tien shouted. Piccolo charge his special beam cannon as Shadow hit the ground. Shadow ran for Tien and Piccolo launched the attack right in front of him, mere seconds before he reached Tien. The ground exploded and dust went everywhere, covering both Tien and Shadow. Everyone held there breath as they waited. The dust cleared. Tien stood there, charred, bruised, but standing. For a second, every one thought Piccolo had done it. But then Tien fell over, dead. Shadow had used him as a shield. Piccolo growled. Shadow look over to the sobbing Chi Chi and Bulma. Piccolo quickly made the connection.

"Run! Run as fast as you can!" He ordered. Shadow all of a sudden attacked from above, kicking Piccolo in the back of the neck. Piccolo fell to the ground and hit it hard. Shadow fell from the sky and stomped on his head, crushing it instantly.

Chi Chi, Bulma, Puar, Yoshi, the pig, the fat guy who has no significant purpose, Dende, and Mr. Popo all began to run away. Goku was getting madder by the second. Krillen pushed him self up, rubbing his head and wondering what was going on. Shadow drew his dagger and threw it at Krillen and hit him in the back of the neck. Krillen fell once more, but this time he was dead.


	4. Goku Wins!

As Goku's friends ran for their lives, Goku tried to stall Shadow. He attacked him with full force, but shadow once again eluded him.

"Where'd you go?!" he demanded. He searched around for him, but saw or felt nothing. Then he thought to look over to his retreating crew. But he was too late. The moment he looked over, Shadow tossed Chi Chi's corpse to the ground. Her eyes were wide open as was her mouth. Everyone else was dead as well.

"As much as I love to torture people, right now I feel like speeding things up, so I killed them all at once," Shadow said. Goku scanned over his dead friends. The pigs head was twisted 180 degree's. Bulma had a rock lodge in her skull. Dende had been cut in half down the middle, and Mr. Popo' head was next to Puar's lower half. The fat guy with no significance what so ever had been slayed with his own sword. Yoshi's turtle shell had been jammed in his torso. Chi Chi was the lucky one, She had merely been run through. It was total and utter carnage, and all in under three seconds, too.

"Why did you do this?" demanded Goku.

"Because I don't like you,"

"Then why harm them?"

"Because it hurts you,"

"They had nothing to do with this!"

"They had everything to do with this,"

"You will pay!"

"I've heard that before..." Goku powered up and lunched an all out attack on Shadow, using every energy blast he could muster. It kicked up thick dust. Then he flew up into the air and made a large spirit bomb, but not big enough to destroy the earth. He threw it down into the dust, and just before it hit the ground and exploded, it was hit back. Goku couldn't believe his eyes. He flew out of the way as the bomb picked up speed and went out into space.

"What the-"He looked down into the clearing dust. Shadow stood there smiling once more. Goku quickly charged up for a kamehameha attack, but Shadow through his dagger at him. Goku disappeared then reappeared right in front of Shadow. He threw the blast at Shadow with all his energy and will, praying to King Yamah that it hit him. Shadow's eye's widened as he became steeped in blue energy. Goku broke off the attack and waited for the dust to clear.


	5. Angry Letter Not storey related!

Dear guy who sent me a flame claiming that my character was immortal,

I'm gonna say it now: I don't like you. You complain that my character is immortal and that its un fair and such. Then you called my description lame. But you forget, fanboy, that you have a green guy who is made up of different characters, and then committed suicide to get back at a kid. Then, he came back, claiming that he had one cell left that he could regenerate from.

Next, you have a pink fat blob who, when blown into trillions of pieces, will merely regenerate and proceed to beat the crap out of your beloved characters. And, if he's feeling lazy, he'll let the good guys beat on him until he's bored, then he'll turned them into cookies and eat them, and then giggle like the Pilsberry Dough Boy as he prepares to go into town and strangle some random guy with his fat.

Now who knows what other villains ol' Arki' has in store for us. Who cares? But I can bet you they will be "a lot more powerful" than their predecessors. This will consequently cause some hero to go to the "ultimate" level to beat the snot out of him, when really he should be dead. Then there will be a happy ending, until the next big baddi comes around.

Shadow is not invincible. I never said he was. I never wrote, "Then So and so blasted a hole in Shadows gut, but shadow just laugh like a woman and the hole grew back just because." But Arki' did. I think my guy is entitled to take a few hits like the real baddi's do, and dodge a few attacks, Like, oh say, the DBZ squad does. So next time, kick Arki in the balls before you go and pick on the first guy who writes something you don't like, K?

Firestarter87

P.S: Get out of the house, go make some friends who are unaware of the mere existence of manga (but, granted, still like some things you do,) meet a member of the opposite sex, and go to mall (That's a place outside your house and computer with people, where the people buy and trade goods outside of DBZ merchandise, and interact with one another) and throw out your old DBZ T-shirts. Get a life. Peace...


	6. Torture Song

Sorry bout the angry letter chapter. I had to get that off my chest. I apologize to any who were offended(Ha!). Anyways...................... Let's see what happens next! Did Goku win? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's find out if I was feeling charitable today!

Breathing hard, Goku stared into the dust waiting for any signs of movements. The attack had cut a deep valley that had glanced off the side of the earth. Sweat dripped down his cheek as he waited for something to happen. When nothing did, Goku fell to his knees and pounded on the ground. He began to cry with agony as the thought of his friends and family all gone shrouded his thoughts. But then he had a genius idea.

"I'll just wish them back with the dragon balls again and everything will be peachy!"

"You mean one of these dragon balls?" A familiar, evil voice echoed. Goku looked up as the dust cleared. Shadow stood there, unharmed and holding one of the dragon balls. Goku was shocked.

"How did you survive?!"

"A valiant feet, I'll admit, but it was all too easy to block."

"That's impossible!"

"I don't know what you're complaining about, you fuckers do it all the time."

"I'll kill you!" Goku rushed shadow, angry as ever. Shadow threw the dragon ball at Goku and it smashed into him, shattering into pieces and breaking Goku's nose. Goku crashed into the ground hold his face in pain as his face gushed blood. Goku stood up, still holding his face. Then shadow moved around him mockingly fast. Goku turned around just in time to see flashing metal. The blade removed his left arm. His arm sail through the air and landed about five feet from his body. Goku scream in pain. As he fell to his knee's a second time. His blood flowed like a small stream and it created a puddle the he laid in. Shadow merely laughed.

"You won't get away with this, someone else will find out and come to get you!"

"Good, cause that wasn't much of a warm up." He kicked Goku in the back of the head and slammed his face into the ground. "Taste your own blood. You are mortal, and you should've stayed dead the first time. Now you had to watch the people you love perish in agony, fear, and weakness."

"You bastard..."

"HAHAHA! You're right, but only because of people like you."

"Stop right there!" Yelled a familiar voice. Goku cracked open his eyes and saw the green dude he saw up in fighter heaven, and then he fought him in the finals, but they were both disqualified for touching out. He was about 100 yards away.

"No, get away! He's too fast and mean!" Goku screamed. The green dude attack Shadow letting out his battle cry. Shadow as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, white flute. He began to play an eerie tune that drove Goku crazy, to the point of suicide. He wanted it to stop so bad that he began punching himself the head with his fist trying to make it stop as he screamed madly. Shadow stomped on his arm and pinned it so he couldn't kill himself just yet. Goku's head turned towards the green guy. He to was being tortured buy the unearthly sound. Greeny held his ears (or what ever he's got) and banged his head against the ground as hard as he could. It was denting his skull and causing purple blood to spew everywhere. Finally, he was driven so crazy that he grabbed the biggest rock he could find and smashed his head over and over until it completely crushed his skull and killed him.


	7. Banned Brothers

Well, thanks for the thirteen reviews! I'm quite popular for my standards now............er, I mean....... Yeah...... anyways, many of you are telling me I suck. Well, to be honest, I just don't care. But for those of you who love my storey, I think you guys rock! My you live long and prosper........................... until I take over the world.

"Well, that was a whole lot easier than doing it myself," laughed Shadow. "Who shall I kill next?" Shadow looked around, but there was no sign of civilization for miles. Goku tried to move, but he didn't have the strength. "Hmmm......... well, there's no one else around... that's no fun." Shadow sighed. "Well, I guess you're next then Goku." Shadow raised his sword above his head, ready to run Goku through. Goku closed his eyes. Shadow thrust the sword through the air and-

Sorry, but I don't want it to end here, I'm having way too much fun for it to stop now... So please, enjoy this Family Guy quote from the "Death is a Bitch" episode.

"Well, goodbye Death, you taught us a valuable lesson."

"Oh, you be seeing me sooner than you think. HAHAHA! Is he joking? Who knows? HAHAHAHA! Oh, that's funny... well, goodbye."

My apologies if it isn't word for word, but I tried my best. And if you didn't enjoy it, then screw you. But if you did, then my you live long and prosper..................................... until I take over the world...

Goku grabbed the blade to keep it from being driven through his gut. He gripped it with all his strength and held it back. The blade cut right through his skin, but he held on.

"Now, that's more like it!" Shadow shouted. He kept pushing on the hilt. He knew he could easily over power Goku, and he did so. The tip of the sword touched his chest. Just before Shadow was ready to finish his, he felt something bad, and he jumped back just as several energy blast hit Goku. He landed and looked to see who had tried to blast him. Several familiar men stood there grinning. Shadow laughed when he saw who it was.

"And what coaxes you to turn against me?" he asked. Cell stepped fourth.

"If we kill you, then we get to heaven," he said. Behind him stood Freeza, Cooler, their dad (who I think is called king cold, or something) Yakon, Pui Pui, Daborah (f.y.i, Deborah was one of the judges back when the Israelites were trying to drive the native people out of the promise land. She was a woman.) Ratize (but only if i spelled it right) that one bald dude who came to earth with Vageta, Garlic Jr., the Ginyue Squad, some Siba men, some cell Jr.'s, and android 17 (please, point out if I missed anyone...) Shadow laughed quietly to himself.

"You know what's gonna happen to ya if you lose, right?" he asked.

"We don't plan on losing," The bald one said.

"He's mine..." Raditz said.

"I've got nothing against you, and I gave you fair warning..." Shadow sighed. Raditz flew straight at him. He punched Shadow in the stomach, then grabbed him and threw him into the air. He let fly an energy blast that hit right on.

"Ha! Too easy!" Ratitz said.

"Ratitz, look out!" the bald guy shouted. Ratitz realized what he was talking about too late. Shadow appeared behind him and pressed his dagger against Ratitz's throat.

"There's a reason that red guy sent more than one of you," shadow said just before he cut his throat. Ratitz fell to the ground. "Who's next?" Next the siba men attacked him head on, but they got too close. There was a flash and the siba men flew past him in pieces tumbling into the ground.

"Now you deal with me!" shouted the bald one. He too attacked head on.

"He doesn't get it, does he?" 17 said.

"No, he doesn't..." Cell agreed.

"He's never been very smart," Freeza said. They watched as Shadow threw the bald guy aside with out the least bit of a struggle. "Don't under estimate him." The Ginyues nodded as they lunched their attack all at once, but not before posing. They did their funky little poses and announced themselves.

"Burter!"

"Jase!"

"Racoom!"

"Little green guy!"

"Captain Gin-"He grunted and looked down at the sharp pain in his gut. Shadow had killed the whole squad and run him through, and nobody even saw it. Shadow pulled his sword out of his stomach and flicked the purple blood from it. "B-but m-my p-p-pose..." He managed to say, just before he collapsed in between Burter's corpse and Jase's head. Cell, 17, Freeza, Cooler, Garlic Jr. and King Cold stood there wide eyed.

"D-d-did anyone s-see that?" Garlic Jr. asked. 17 tried to keep his cool, as did Cooler and Cell.

"Of coarse we did," Cooler said, his voice a tad shaky. Freeza was beginning to lose it. Deborah and Yakon said nothing.

"My turn!" Pui Pui insisted. "Now you face a real challenge."

"Yeah, the challenge of restraining my self," Shadow replied. Pui Pui flew at him yelling his battle cry. Shadow took one hand and form a black sphere that jumped with a strange kind of energy. He threw it at Pui Pui. The head strong villain didn't have time to dodge and it hit him. The ball steeped him and he began screaming bloody murder. He felt his insides being crushed and his bones snapping like twigs as the energy twisted him every which way. The ball dissipated and Pui Pui's mangled corpse fell to the ground. His for arm was twisted around his neck, his head had bee crushed into a pancake, and his legs were bent the wrong way. A strange colored fluid bleed its way through his skin. The rest of the guys turned away in disgust. Shadow pointed to Freeza, then beckoned him with his finger. "Your next."


End file.
